eragon_sporkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eragon Eleven
Chapters Thunder Roar and Lightning crackle, Revelation at Yazuac Summary Thunder Roar... begins rather harmlessly. Brom and Eragon are traveling down towards the plains. They make it down the mountains in less than one day. Not very formidable mountains, I suppose then. And I just realized something... the SNOW has vanished. Two chapters ago they were walking around tracking things in the snow, and now there is no snow. There wasn't any in Therisnford nor was there any up in the mountains where Eragon and Brom camped, and there really should have been. It's as if Paolini completely forgot that plot point, or it no longer became important, so it stopped existing. There should have been some mention of the snow as they traveled, and the bitter cold from the weather. And perhaps the fact that Eragon didn't have any winter clothes on. But... there isn't. It's as if the snow just stopped existing. It no longer was needed for the story, so it just vanished. Apparently Brom and Eragon don't take the road out of the Valley, since they have trouble getting the horses down the path. I say this because there is no way that the trader's wagons would be able to get down such a trail that vanished and reappeared. It doesn't seem reasonable that the Ra'zac would take such a trail if they were looking for speed, they would have gone on the main road. And... another realization. The Ra'zac bought horses. There was no way of Brom knowing which horses they took and they left from town and there would be hundreds of horse prints around so there would be no way of anyone tracking them. It would be physically impossible to pick out which horse prints were the Ra'zac's. They had lost the trail. Unless Brom has psychic powers or knows where the Ra'zac are going because he's in league with them, there'd be no way for him to track them. The Ra'zac work for Galby, and Brom is Galby. Thus another piece of proof is found. Galbrom "finds" the Ra'zac's tracks heading out into the plains. The plains are very wind swept and at when they make camp, Eragon is unable to make a fire. Then this happens: "Brom knelt by the brush and looked at it critically. He rearranged a couple of branches, then struck the tinderbox, sending a cascade of sparks onto the plants. There was smoke, but nothing else. Brom scowled and tried again, but his luck was no better than Eragon's. "Brisinger!" he swore angrily, striking the flint again. Flames suddenly appeared, and he stepped back with a pleased expression." (125) I call this paragraph out for the italicized parts. This is important. Brom swore. He cursed, just like someone shouting damn. They then enter a storm front that is so strong that it tosses Saphira around. If the storm is that strong, it should be tossing Eragon and Brom around, but somehow they stay grounded. Eragon is even able to perform tumbling acts to help Saphira close her wings. Apparently in the Eragonverse the heavier you are the easier it is for you to get blown away. Makes me wonder where all the flying houses are. But they get to Yazuac all right. Yazuac however, is not all right. Urgals had killed the entire population of the village. Brom and Eragon get attacked by urgals. They chase Eragon into an alley and something miraculous happens. Power comes to him. And then, "He stood tall and straight, all fear gone. He raised his bow smoothly. ... the energy inside of him burned at an unbearable level. He had to release it, or it would consume him. A word suddenly leapt unbidden to his lips.'' He shot, yelling, "Brisinger"'' The arrow hissed through the air, glowing with a crackling blue light..." (133) Now, then, if we look back, the word, "Brisinger" was used as a curse by Brom. There was no indication that it had any meaning beyond maybe "fuck" or "shit" yet for some reason Eragon feels compelled to shout this to release the power with in him. There is no reason why this word would even be in his mind in connection to power or magic or anything like that. If Brom had mentioned the word in regards to magical things, then the fact that this word came to him would be reasonable. But there's no reason for that word to make that sort of connection. Brom said it once and it was never commented on. Eragon never even thought to himself, "What an odd word" he just forgot or never even noticed it's existence. (Though we must assume that since the book is from Eragon's perspective and he did recognize the word being spoken that he did notice its existence.) There is no reason why Eragon should have said that word. Yet he does. And magic happens. Who would have thought that Eragon could do magic? Category:Inheritance Cycle Category:Eragon